Detective Privado
by Lawlie93
Summary: Él contrató a la persona equivocada. Él confió en la persona equivocada. Y él simplemente se enamoró de la persona equivocada. Tres personajes que se verán envueltos en un juego de mentiras y manipulaciones, ¿acaso la vida es justa? RIEREN.
1. Prólogo

Hola!

Probablemente el resumen no ha sido muy claro (y ello se debe a que en realidad no soy buena haciéndolos), pero ya ves tú la intención :).

Solo quiero decir que este es un proyecto corto, estimo que constará en 5 capítulos. He estado leyendo algunos libros últimamente, y he entrado en una especie de etapa filosófica sobre el comportamiento humano y su ética. Así que he de advertirles que el protagonista, Levi Ackerman, no será el típico héroe del que ya muchos y muchas estamos acostumbrados xD! Y tampoco garantizo un final feliz!

Si tienes curiosidad, tienes tiempo (porque siempre escribo capítulos cortos) y no tienes nada mejor que leer, entonces te invito a que pases un rato curioso con esta historia corta :)!

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor. Esto se hace sin fines de lucro y en simple calidad de fanatismo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Flash._

Se deshizo de su camiseta sin mucha ceremonia, revelando la piel morena que recelosa resguardaba bajo la suave tela de lino caro. Dio un par de pasos cerca al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía al alcance en su habitación. Lo observó mientras el joven, ajeno e ignorante de su presencia, apreciaba las suaves marcas que hace un par de noches atrás el señor Smith se encargó de tatuar en su piel como símbolo de pertenencia. Jaeger sonrió brevemente ante el recuerdo de su fogoso amante, fue una sonrisa que le causó una mezcla contradictoria que iba desde una ternura pasional hasta un sentimiento de agrio asco.

_Flash._

El menor comenzó a desabrochar los vaqueros oscuros que aquel día había utilizado para ir a la universidad, revelando el borde del bóxer azul marino que cubría sus vergüenzas. Aparentemente el timbre de su móvil lo distrajo de su tarea; el joven estudiante fue a por él, rebuscando entre las cosas de su morral hasta que finalmente dio con el bendito teléfono. Se acercó al ventanal de forma distraída manteniendo siempre su atención en su interlocutor inesperado; con las yemas de los dedos acariciaba la tela gruesa de las cortinas encogidas que le mostraban la vida exterior. Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esta vez era una más casual y natural; una que siempre le había visto esbozar ante su breve grupo de amigos.

_Flash. _

Jaeger parpadeó confundido, juró por un segundo que algo brilló en la ventana del frente; pero desechó aquella idea al recordar lo paranoico que andaba aquella semana. Mikasa, quien siempre fue mucho más observadora que él, le había dicho que probablemente se debía a todas aquellas películas de terror y suspenso que veía a muy entrada la madrugada. Suspiró cansado al recordar que le debía a su cuerpo unas buenas horas de sueño. Sin más cerró las cortinas de su habitación mientras iba a conciliar un poco el sueño vistiendo tan solo en interiores.

.

* * *

.

\- _Unos meses atrás -_

_¿Alguna vez han puesto en tela de juicio tu ética profesional?_

La primera vez que cogí un panecillo de jengibre del cesto de mi madre me sentí mal por dos días enteros. Recuerdo perfectamente, y aunque muchos se cuestionen de la trivialidad de este asunto, que aquellas fueron las primeras noches en las que no pude conciliar el sueño por el samaqueo que le daba mi consciencia a mi mente cada que cerraba los párpados. Ahora, de alguna extraña forma, sentía que le estaba arrebatando el panecillo favorito a alguien más; solo que en este caso no se trataba de una masa semi dulce, ni de mi madre, ni de tan solo un par de noches de insomnio.

Siempre fui catalogado como una persona de pocos amigos y de complejo trato. No soy precisamente un sujeto con mucha simpatía; soy más bien aquel hombre del cual probablemente huirías si ves mi entrecejo fruncirse más de lo habitual, a pesar de que mi estatura es menor a la del promedio. Pese a aquellos detalles insignificantes, cuento con un grupo de subordinados que siguen fielmente mis pasos y que confían sin miramientos en el poder de mi palabra. La mierda con lentes que tengo por amiga asegura que mi único problema es que no sonrío y que el repertorio de mis miradas se basa en glaciales y no glaciales. Sea como sea, nunca me importó realmente el ser allegado a las personas de mi entorno porque finalmente entendía lo que pocas personas lo hacen en este mundo: la estadía de las personas en este mundo terrenal y en tu vida es pasajera. Así que tal vez fue por aquella ideología que había condenado mi vida a un manto de soledad.

Conocí a Erwin Smith una noche en la que andaba rumiando el mal gusto de una broma por parte de la idiota de mi amiga, la misma que me había concertado una cita laboral con el susodicho. El pobre diablo era un sujeto que tenía más dinero de lo que su simple chaqueta y sus vaqueros gastados denotaban; y aun pese a podrirse en millones no le faltaba algo que le aquejase la vida y los huevos. Aparentemente, y según me contó mientras nos sumergíamos en alcohol para huir de la rutina, estaba saliendo con un joven mucho menor que él que apenas e iniciaba su vida universitaria. Fue sorpresa para mí que tremendo sujeto –y no lo digo tan solo por su tamaño, sino porque luego me enteré que era el dueño de una cadena de supermercados aquí en Berlín- fuera abiertamente homosexual y que escogiera, entre las múltiples opciones que seguro tenía, a un mocoso que poco o nada sabía de la vida. Conoció al muchacho hace nueve meses atrás en un cine concurrido de la región; el despistado mocoso había dejado olvidado el morral en su asiento que –para ironías del destino- se hallaba justo a la zurda de Smith, y como él se proclamaba un hombre justo y samaritano, no tuvo mejor idea que seguirlo hasta la entrada del establecimiento para devolverle el bolso; la escena la imaginé tan trillada que no pude evitar reír gracias a los efectos del alcohol en mi sistema. Ya podía verlo en mi mente: un joven rubio, tal y como Smith, con unos ojazos azules, delgado, alto y con facciones de niña; toda una mariconada de hombre. Sin embargo, el empresario interpretó mi risa como una de complicidad y como yo no estaba muy interesado en corregirlo de su error lo dejé pensar lo que quisiese.

Smith me confesó que solo llevaban siete meses saliendo y, citando literalmente sus palabras, cogiendo; y que a pesar del poco tiempo le sorprendía que el muchacho no le haya pedido formalizar ni establecer límites en su relación, tal y cual estaba acostumbrado a sus anteriores conquistas. Pude percatarme que todo aquel asunto se trataba más que nada de orgullo masculino herido; el rubio de cejas pronunciadas no podía evitar sentirse ofendido ante el desinterés del menor de involucrarse con él más allá de su cama y de sus sábanas de seda carísimas, y aseguraba que todo ello se trataba de un busca fortunas que solo buscaba sacarle provecho en sus noches tórridas.

\- De seguro tiene a alguien más.

De repente vi en él lo que ya, a estas alturas de mi vida, estaba acostumbrado a apreciar en su máxima expresión: celos. Normalmente era contratado por maridos inseguros que ponían en tela de juicio la fidelidad de sus esposas, y yo, como buen detective privado, me encargaba de esclarecer sus dudas. Mi trabajo era bien conocido entre los contactos que me había formado tras siete años de entera dedicación a mi labor de fisgón. Me llevaba un promedio de dos a tres meses en destruir un matrimonio millonario que tan solo se había forjado en las bases del interés propio. Como era evidente de que se trataba de matrimonios estimados en millones de dólares, ninguna mujer ni hombre estaban dispuestos a ser descubiertos en su fechoría tan fácilmente, por lo cual tenían más cuidado de lo normal en su actuar. Pero este caso, absurdo y patético, no se trataba del típico contrato nupcial, sino de las inseguridades de un hombre de cuarenta y tantos sobre su mocoso de turno.

\- ¿Qué harías si fuese verdad?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué harías si tus sospechas fuesen correctas?

Su mirada se ensombreció en tan solo una fracción de segundos, dejó el vaso con vodka a medio llenar sobre la barra y fingió posar su interés en las aceitunas verdes que una coqueta mesera había dejado a nuestro alcance. Un par de minutos más tardes me mostró una pequeña caja vestida en terciopelo negro, la abrió ante mi atónita mirada a pesar de que yo ya había adivinado su contenido. Un anillo bañado en oro blanco brillaba con intensidad entre toda la penumbra de su contenedor. El pobre desgraciado sí que estaba mal de la cabeza.

\- Estoy harto de estar solo. Sé que lo más probable es que pienses que estoy chiflado y desesperado; pero solo con Eren es que me siento completo. Si mis sospechas fueran erradas y él en realidad solo se está tomando su tiempo antes de querer formalizar algo, entonces le pediré que se case conmigo. – Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, esta vez el brillo volvió a su mirar. – Él es un chico fantástico, con toda esa vitalidad que dejé atrás cuando decidí dedicar mi vida al trabajo; tiene una sonrisa preciosa y nos ojos que te atrapan en tan solo cuestión de segundos, no tuvo una vida fácil pero son sus ganas de vivir que me contagian a querer rehacer mi vida junto a él. No me importa que lo conozca apenas casi un año y que solo hayamos estado juntos la mitad del mismo, no me importa que sea mucho menor que yo ni el qué dirán. Si tan solo mis sospechas fueran erradas, yo...

Y siguió con su verborrea cursi e infinita, donde me aseguraba que estaba hasta por los huesos de ese mocoso. Entonces, un sentimiento de curiosidad se instaló en mi mente. Este caso era de lejos lo más raro que me había pasado al frente, incluso contando con el hecho de lo estrafalarios que pueden resultar los clientes. Saqué una tarjeta de presentación del bolsillo de mi abrigo y en el reverso escribí una cifra monetaria.

\- Por si quieres sacarte las dudas de encima.

Erwin Smith sonrió agradecido y la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa. Él llamaría, lo supe desde el primer momento en que comenzó a soltarme sus dudas amorosas una tras otra como vómito verbal. Yo simplemente cogí mi abrigo y las llaves de mi coche y partí rumbo a la soledad inmaculada de mi departamento.

_¿Alguna vez han puesto en tela de juicio tu ética profesional?... Yo sí._

* * *

Muy corto tal vez, pero es tan solo una especie de prólogo. Todavía no estoy segura si continuarlo, tengo que terminar un proyecto más largo que me está costando bastante porque lo he reescrito infinidades de veces... y bueno! Si actualizo (que es probable que lo haga) será de aquí en una semana aproximadamente, esto salió de puro chiripaso mientras andaba con el móvil en la mano xD

Nos leemos pronto :) ! Cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia es bienvenida!

Gracias por leer :D!


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola!

Sé que hace uff no saben nada de esta historia, pero no crean que la abandoné, solo quise enfocarme en lo que faltaba terminar. Decidí que prefería estancar esta en el principio en vez de al medio, así por lo menos no tendrían que leer tanto otra vez si la memoria les falla como a mí xD!

En fin! Aquí les traigo el primer cap, estaba listo hace buen tiempo, pero recién ahora me animo a publicarlo.

Ah! Por cierto, **ACLARACIÓN****: **En el prólogo incluí la palabra _flash, _una personita me preguntó si se trataba de un flashback, y la respuesta es no. No lo especifiqué por descuido. "Flash" es el sonido que hacen las cámaras al emitir una fotografía.

Sin más que añadir, disfruten del cap :)

* * *

.

. **Capítulo I**

.

.

_"La enfermedad y la debilidad son egoístas y vuelven nuestra mirada y nuestra simpatía hacia nosotros mismos, mientras que la salud y la fuerza dan riendas al amor, el cual tiene pensamiento y voluntad para vagar por donde quiera." _

_-_Drácula (Bram Stoker)

.

.

Su nuevo proyecto de trabajo llegó revestido en fino papel de sobre y bajo el apellido de Smith.

Para aquel entonces el detective francés, con los treinta y cinco años que llevaba a cuestas, había decidido finalmente no creer en el amor. Hijo único de una meretriz del bajo mundo que en sus años jóvenes había sufrido la desagradable sorpresa de salir preñada de un cliente al que nunca supo identificar, fue a parar el pequeño Levi de tan solo semanas de nacido a un albergue caritativo que ofrecía hogar, en ese entonces, a veinticinco niños cuando su capacidad era tan solo para doce mocosos. Pese a las dificultades de la época y las escasas donaciones, Ackerman –que fue el apellido que su madre le dejó como último y único presente- logró sobrevivir a duras penas los primeros quince años de su vida junto a un grupo cambiante de otros niños hasta que pudo emanciparse y dedicar su vida a la milicia. Puede que el verse negado del primer sorbo de amor que por derecho innegable merece el ser humano marcara de por vida –o por lo menos así aseguraba él- a su pequeño y maltratado corazón; permitiéndose, única y exclusivamente, sentir solo apego y pasión por los utensilios de limpieza que iba adquiriendo con tanto esmero en sus días de compras. Sea como sea, lo que no aprendió por cuenta propia, lo hizo por experiencia ajena.

Comenzó con el oficio de detective privado hacía siete años cuando, viéndose imposibilitado de continuar con la profesión de leyes, Hanji se apareció en su departamento tras tres años de ausencia con una proposición absurda.

\- ¡Por favor, enano! ¡Es solo un pequeño favor! ¡Tus nociones de leyes deben ser más que suficientes para probar de una vez por todas que Petra, tu querida ahijada, no puede casarse con aquel pobre diablo! ¡Él ni siquiera le guardó lealtad ni respeto el día de su boda!

Petra Ral fue la hija del comandante Ral de las fuerzas aéreas francesas, quien había sido su superior y colega por los cinco años que se dedicó a la milicia antes de que se decidiese a comenzar una formación universitaria. El hombre que siempre fue severo y adusto en su labor, perdía su faceta frívola e insípida en el preciso instante en que cruzaba la puerta de su hogar y era recibido por los fogosos besos de su esposa, Clara, y los cálidos brazos de su pequeña Petra, la luz de sus ojos. Él, sumado a un muy reducido grupo de personas, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a aquel honorable hombre fuera del uniforme militar y lejos de todo armamento. Y fue gracias a esas confianzas sembradas con los años que el comandante Andrew Ral decidió apadrinar a la luz de sus ojos bajo la tutela de Levi Ackerman. Puede que Ackerman siempre haya sido un hombre negado a los afectos y al sentimentalismo, pero siempre fue una persona de palabra. Fue por eso que en cuanto Hanji mencionó lo último de su discurso, no pudo sino coger sus llaves, una cámara fotográfica y un buen libro para develar, de una vez por todas, que aquel malnacido de su esposo no era más que un chupa-fortunas. Desde entonces Zoe apareció de vez en cuando con casos igual de curiosos, y él, que andaba harto del trabajo de oficina, decidió tomarlos hasta que pronto se hizo su propio camino de contactos.

Ahora venía Smith, con su larga y exorbitante trayectoria multimillonaria, con un caso particular y curioso. Quién en su sano juicio, se preguntó nuevamente tras leer por segunda vez el contrato con todas las cláusulas especificadas, se jugaría su fortuna y futuro en un matrimonio poco convencional con –nadie más ni nadie menos- un chiquillo cualquiera. Pudo entender, porque su oficio lo había llevado a comprender ciertas etapas en la vida de cualquier ser humano, que lo más probable era que Smith atravesara una etapa crítica de macho alfa herido en la que buscaba aferrarse –desesperadamente, valga recalcar- a los últimos años de locura y juventud. Era, hasta cierto punto, normal en los hombres de su edad. Pero era más que evidente que no se esperaba que su "escape" fuese un chiquillo desaliñado; porque fue eso mismo lo que pensó Ackerman el primer día en que lo vio.

Lo recuerda perfectamente, y hay veces que desearía no hacerlo. Sucedió una semana después del primer encuentro con Smith. Aquel día, muy temprano, el francés acudió a la oficina del empresario bajo el título falso de un agente de seguros; aparentemente, Erwin quería evitar a toda costa cualquier malentendido entre sus subordinados, ya que a partir de aquel instante el francés terminaría acudiendo con cierta regularidad a su despacho. Cuando el detective hubo tomado asiento en los carísimos asientos de cuero, dispuso ante el mayor el contrato resaltado y releído con las cláusulas a modificar. La cifra monetaria aumentó, así como también se modificó el tiempo a invertir: quedaron en que Levi redactaría informes semanales y detallados sobre todos los movimientos del menor en cuestión, hasta la cosa más insignificante quedaría registrada en letras y fotografías durante mes y medio, es decir, cuarenta y cinco días; a clara excepción en el caso de encontrar prueba contundente de un comportamiento inadecuado de parte del mocoso. Ni un día más ni un día menos. Con ello bastaría para que final y concienzudamente – o por lo menos eso esperaba el francés para aquel entonces- el rubio tomara una decisión con respecto a la pedida de mano. Y como bien decía un viejo dicho oído por ahí, al mal paso darle prisa.

Aquella mañana, tras discutir veinticinco minutos con el empresario, Levi partió en busca de información que le librase de tan tedioso trabajo. Por su puesto, el francés daba por hecho que el mocoso Jaeger –como lo comenzó a llamar después de decidir que llamarlo solo "mocoso" era demasiado trillado- llevaba una vida paralela cuando no le abría las piernas a Smith; y nadie podría culparlo jamás de juzgador, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo metido entre matrimonios multimillonario como para no saber de qué van exactamente las reglas del juego: todo está permitido mientras nada se descubra. Sin embargo, la primera señal inhabitual que le llevó a pensar que tal vez se había apresurado en opinar fue la apariencia del universitario. Eren Jaeger, de tan solo diecinueve años, no era más que un muchacho más del montón; con su aspecto desaliñado, el cabello castaño abundante y rebelde, la piel que, aunque tostada, denotaba un aspecto pálido, alto en lo promedio y unos ojos cuyo color no pudo especificar a simple vista. ¿Serían verdes o azules? Sea como sea, no era cosa de otro mundo; nada que ver con el ser andrógino sacado de cuento de hadas con el que se imaginaba. Pero realmente fue la segunda señal nada habitual en sus acosados –como él solía llamar a sus "entrevistados"- lo que finalmente terminó por convencerlo de que aquel sería un caso particularmente especial, al mismo tiempo que activó en el francés aquella chispita que la curiosidad rara vez producía en él: el mocoso Jaeger era una persona de por más aburrida y monótona.

Llegando a la primera semana de investigación, Levi había aprendido el simple comportamiento de su acosado. Su día a día se trataba básicamente de una ida y vuelta de la universidad a su departamento, y rara vez se alternaba con la biblioteca. Lógicamente los fines de semana estaban destinados a la compañía del magnate Smith; pero en esencia era una rutina poco usual de un joven de su edad. Todo ello resultaba aún más raro cuando Ackerman descubrió que, en realidad, el mocoso Jaeger era en extremo sociable. Un poco vago, eso sí, pero siempre parecía guardar una relación afable con el resto de sus compañeros universitarios. Nunca faltaba quien se acercase a saludarlo cuando él, solo o en compañía de un par de amigos que aprendió a identificar con el tiempo, degustaba un simple emparedado de atún y mayonesa.

\- No entiendo qué es lo que ve Smith en un mocoso tan simplón como él. – Comentó aburrido un sábado por la noche en la que cenaba una ensalada romana en compañía de Hanji.

\- Aww... ¿Estás celoso, Levicito? – Preguntó divertida esquivando victoriosamente un trozo de tomate que iba directo a su cara. – A mí me parece lindo... Tiene unos bonitos ojos.

Levi cogió la fotografía que Zoe estaba revisando anteriormente y la observó con un poco más de atención. Era cierto, los ojos del muchacho parecían toda una acuarela oscilante entre verde, azul y dorado, además que poseían un brillo particular que le otorgaba un aire de expresividad enternecedora. Se golpeó mentalmente ante aquella apreciación fuera de lugar y se decidió por terminar su cena ligera.

\- Sea como sea... – La voz de Hanji lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. – Tendrá un secreto que puedas venderle a Smith.

El francés observó sin mucho interés a la mujer frente a él. La conoció tiempo atrás, en sus primeros años en la milicia, cuando la mujer realizaba un arduo proyecto sobre la vida en territorio de guerra. Hanji Zoe era en aquellos días una joven estudiante de fotografía, quien siempre ataviada por sus impulsos de locura no pudo evitar fijarse en aquella extraña excitación que le producía el tema de la vida y la muerte. Ella sostenía, y se lo comunicaba siempre a gran detalle a cualquier imprudente desafortunado que se atrevía a cuestionar sobre su pasión, que la vida en sí era tan efímera y finita que debería ser sorpresa despertarse una mañana más. Y que mejor lugar para demostrar su teoría que en el ejército mismo.

Por desgracia, Levi Ackerman fue uno de los pobres desafortunados que fue enviado a hacerle una ficha de renovación de permiso a la fotógrafa. Las preguntas ya venían impresas y él se vio en la obligación de realizarlas, mas no por eso reprimió su deseo de golpearla salvajemente cuando la joven mujer comenzaba a salirse por las raíces. Ella, fuera de todo pronóstico común, lo acogió como su amigo y, desde entonces, lo seguía a todos lados cual sombra; acompañándolo en sus horas de almuerzo y en sus turnos de guardia. Ackerman finalmente terminó por acostumbrarse a la presencia ruidosa de la mujer. Así fue como su amistad fue creciendo, hasta que tres años aproximadamente Zoe desapareció de la faz de la Tierra en busca de alguna extravagante aventura fotográfica que supiera calmar sus ansias.

.

.

Pasaron así un par de días más sin darse cuenta y llegó a la segunda semana de su investigación. Ackerman tuvo que aceptar que necesitó más que seguirlo para poder adentrarse a la vida de su acosado, por suerte el mocoso Jaeger parecía ser de esas personas despistadas que anda por el mundo casi por coincidencia y no se percató jamás de la fija mirada gris que seguía día tras día cada uno de sus pasos. El francés comenzó por indagar en su vida profesional y laboral.

Eren Jaeger estudiaba Literatura desde hacía un par de años atrás. Empezó su formación universitaria en Londres, lugar que lo acogió por toda una vida y que se vio tentado a dejar por asuntos personales. Levi lo asumió como un capricho de mocoso, pues el joven de ojos aguamarina no pareció ahondar más en detalles en su solicitud de traslado. Sus notas eran regulares, ni muy destacables ni tan deplorables. No realizaba ni una actividad extracurricular ni dependía de un trabajo, como la mayoría de los universitarios de su generación. Lejos de lo esperado, el joven literato no gozaba de una solvencia económica abundante. Vivía en un pequeño cuarto con ventana a la calle, baño privado y agua caliente. No internet, no teléfono, no canales ilimitados en la caja tóxica de televisión. El mocoso Jaeger apenas contaba con un móvil sencillo que utilizaba de vez en cuando para localizar a sus amigos más cercanos. Ello fue lo que llevó a pensar a Ackerman que las razones para ser todo un cazafortunas no eran nada desestimables.

\- No tiene dónde caerse muerto, esa es la verdad. – Dijo sorbiendo pequeños sorbos de su taza de café humeante ante la inquisidora mirada de Smith.

Levi había llegado aquel jueves por la mañana a su oficina, con un manojo de hojas y fotos envueltos en un sobre de color maíz. Alternaba su explicación mientras le mostraba al intrigado empresario las cifras monetarias en dónde se visualizaban los egresos del muchacho y sus nulos ingresos.

\- No creo que Eren esté conmigo por mi fortuna, Levi. – Opinó seguro el rubio, quien para aquel entonces ya se había tomado la molestia de tutear al detective. – Jamás me ha pedido nada y siempre busca la forma de negarse ante cualquier presente o detalle monetario que quiera hacerle.

Aquella afirmación descuadró brevemente al francés, pero pronto se disolvió al sopesar la idea de una máscara hipócrita. El mocoso Jaeger podía ser todo lo vago y sin gracia que quiera, pero no por ello iba a desestimar su inteligencia. Probablemente aquello era lo que quería hacer creer a Smith mientras se aseguraba de atrapar su ingenuo corazón de macho desesperado.

\- Mocoso listo. – Rumió entre dientes lo suficientemente bajo para que Smith, perdido de nueva cuenta en una descripción detallada de lo fantástico que era Eren, no lo escuchase. – En fin, solo quería aclararte eso. Y mi recomendación profesional es que no te cierres a cualquier posibilidad. Nadie en este mundo es una santa paloma.

Y Levi era así. Amargado, desconfiado y resentido. Así fue como la vida lo crío, y así seguiría siéndolo hasta poco tiempo después, cuando todas sus fuertes convicciones se verían derrumbadas por un mocoso de ojos vivaces.

.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo por hoy, ya estoy avanzando el segundo cap! Seguro lo tendré listo para la otra semana. Estoy buscando trabajo, así que estoy aprovechando lo que me queda de vacaciones antes de volver a la universidad y trabajar xD!

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, es bienvenida ! :)

Nos leemos! Un abrazo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado con unas semanas locas últimamente y no me he dado tiempo de escribir de corrido. Este cap ya estaba avanzado en un 60% y recién hoy terminé por escribirlo (cuando debería estar estudiando para mi examen de mañana xD) . En fin!

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dieron follows, favorites, y agradezco de corazón sus reviews! Algunas o algunos me conocen de mi otro fic y me emociona mucha encontrármelos por aquí! En serio, me hacen el día cuando me llega la notificación en el email! Besos a todos ;)!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo II**

.

.

_"Soy optimista, creo en mi mala suerte." –_ Carlos Monsiváis.

.

.

.

Habrá quienes critiquen su forma de laborar. O eso fue lo que le dijo Hangi una tarde tras tomar una taza de café.

Siendo francos, una persona como él con poca empatía y muchos otros excentricismos que componía su pequeña persona tardaba poco o nada en reparar lo que otras personas pensaban de él. Tal vez porque enfocaba la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos en terminar a tiempo su trabajo o porque dedicaba muy poco de ellos en evitar los desenlaces trágicos. Y sí que eran trágicos.

Sea como sea, él cumplía con su objetivo, de una u otra forma. Y su labor era simple: decidió que ser mero espectador no hacía más que entorpecer su travesía, así que sin que sus contratistas se enteraran él ponía su granito de arena caritativamente. Y no, no provocaba las infidelidades por las cuales sus clientes pagaban sus honorarios, sino que se entrometía en la vida conyugal –o, en su defecto, pre conyugal- en calidad de bicho ambulatorio, metiche y chismoso*- Levi Ackerman pasaba a ser un actor más de la obra satírica que se construía frente a sus narices, formaba parte del elenco de amistades cercanas por las cuales su "acosado" se veía rodeado, pasaba a ser de una u otra forma un ente de confianza –y en muchas ocasiones, de coartada- en los juegos sucios de los amantes. No siempre usaba aquella jugarreta, pero dado que el que caso "Mocoso Jaeger" parecía tomar más tiempo de lo normal, decidió emplearla como a dé lugar.

Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet eran el par más cercano al alemán después de Erwin. La joven asiática era una alumna promedio, nada destacable en el ámbito académico, pero claramente compensado en su aptitud para el deporte. Cinco veces campeona en Kendo, competidora estrella en Taekwondo y cinta negra en Karate. La joven mujer era todo un as del cuerpo en cuanto arte marcial se refería. Por otra parte, Arlet era un completo inútil para cualquier actividad física. El pobre muchacho, que parecía más niña que niño, tenía tal figura menuda que dudaba seriamente sobre la originalidad de su sexo. Sin embargo, -y dado que hasta entonces la compañía de Jaeger parecía ser de extremos- el pequeño blondo era toda una computadora andante. Siendo becado por la universidad y honorificado por algunos títulos apartes que consiguió como miembro del Club de Matemáticas y Ciencias, el joven rubio había forjado a punta de ceso una popularidad bastante nerd y respetada en la universidad.

El primero en llegar a la vida del mocoso Jaeger fue el blondo. Arlet, como alumno destacado del campus, fue requerido como miembro de un grupo de estudiantes que dedicaban parte de su tiempo a orientar a nuevos alumnos transferidos de otros lugares. Eren Jaeger fue uno de sus asignados. La timidez de Armin y la confianza de Eren congeniaron muy bien desde el principio. Jaeger era todo lo que el blondo no era: confiado, determinado, algo extrovertido y con una increíble facilidad de hablar a nuevas personas. Tuvieron la dicha de compartir algunas clases y desde entonces se juntaban siempre a la hora del almuerzo.

Luego vino Mikasa. La asiática llegó a Alemania por sus propios medios, cuando harta de una vida llena mandatos fue en búsqueda de libertad. Cogió sus ahorros de toda la vida y algo (mucho) de la cartera de su padre y emprendió un viaje sin retorno al país que vio surgir a Hitler, el terrible hombre del cual su madre le contaba historias antes de dormir.

Aquello fue lo que comentó Connie Springer un miércoles tras sentarse en una de las mesas que le tocaba atender una tarde en particular despejada de clientes bulliciosos. El establecimieto se llamaba Puerto María, en honor a un antepasado del dueño que siempre quiso ser pirata y navegar por los amplios mares del mundo, recorriendo, explorando y descubriendo los sinfín de misterios que receloso guardaba la Tierra en sus más oscuros recónditos. Puerto María se hallaba situado a unas tres calles al norte de la universidad en la que el mocoso Jaeger tomaba sus estudios, era muy popular entre los estudiantes pues ofrecía dentro de sus paredes un ambiente ameno y añejo de años pasados. Era un escape al actual tiempo catastrófico y movido. Y Connie Springer no era más que uno de los compañeros del mocoso Jaeger que buscaba solventar parte de su vida en base a trabajos de medio tiempo.

Springer era un sujeto particular. Con una fisonomía común, una cabeza rapada, unos ojos curiosos y una voz de pito, repartía entre los suyos sonrisas amigables que compartía sin mucho esfuerzo. Era un joven parlanchín y confiado que no mostraba prejuicios ni preámbulos al tratar con nuevas personas. Y una de sus víctimas –sin serlo realmente- fue Ackerman. Levi había estudiado de manera distraída su comportamiento sociable y decidió aquella tarde invitarlo a compartir un café aprovechando la poca clientela. El muchacho no dudó en aceptar animoso y se disparó en una verborrea infinita que iba desde lo que comió aquella mañana hasta el último cliente que atendió hasta toparse con él. En su conversación salió a flote el nombre de Eren, acompañado siempre del dúo que lo acompañaba de lado a lado cual sombra fiel.

.

.

Tal vez fue su sencillez o su humildad. Smith poco podía decir a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que finalmente terminó por prendarlo a Jaeger.

No mentiría respecto a su atracción física, ya que todo entra por los ojos en primer lugar. Pero hubo más que unos ojos bonitos, una linda sonrisa y una piel de seda que lo engancharon a todo el manojo de personalidades que podía resultar ser Eren Jaeger. El joven, para empezar, era la persona más determinada que haya conocido jamás –y eso es bastante, considerando los años de Erwin y su ajetreado entorno laboral. Supo por su propia boca que Eren vino a parar a Alemania en búsqueda de un sueño que se vio imposibilitado de cumplir en Londres, lugar del cual vino, a pesar de sus pocos recursos y la nula ayuda que tenía él no desistió de su empresa y fue tras de aquello en lo que creía. Lastimosamente, hasta entonces –y por los siguientes días que compartiría con Jaeger- no pudo conocer el presuntuoso sueño del joven de esmeraldas, ni una pequeña pista que le indicara qué tan grande era aquel objetivo. No lo diría en voz alta jamás, pero en lo más hondo de su alma esperaba que el estudiante de Literatura jamás lo cumpliese, porque de forma contraria sentía que Eren ya no tendría motivos para ser retenido en Alemania o por él. Los miedos abundan y él no era exento a sentirlos.

Asimismo, Jaeger desbordaba una vitalidad impresionante que parecía suavizar con creces las tensas arrugas de una vida dedicada al trabajo. Recuerda perfectamente la sonrisa sincera, alegre y deslumbrante que le dirigió la primera vez en que se apareció con su morral en mano. Desde entonces, el ver aquellas perlas relucientes se convertiría en uno de sus más codiciados hobbies. Hacerlo sonreír de gusto y hasta decir basta; lo llenaba de detalles que solo se verían de un hombre realmente enamorado en los primeros meses de cortejo a quien sería su futura esposa. Por supuesto, -y tal vez fue ahí en que comenzó su error- Eren no era precisamente una señorita que buscaba ser cortejada. Fuera de todo pronóstico y en contra a lo que estaba acostumbrado, el joven alemán era una persona extremadamente orgullosa que siempre buscaba librarse de cualquier detalle que tuviese Smith para con él. No gustaba que pagara su comida, sus golosinas y sus antojos, como también le disgustaba que le enviara libros de ediciones carísimas a su departamento. No, Eren prefería pagarse sus cosas él mismo, aun si sus recursos solo le permitieran vivir de forma humilde.

Y en tercer lugar, lo que más le impresionaba del muchacho era su inocencia encantadora, difícil de conseguir de un joven de su edad en esta generación tan alocada. La vez primera en que se conocieron, Jaeger aceptó, tras un poco de insistencia por parte del mayor, a tomar una taza de café como forma de agradecimiento hacia el rubio por tan honrada acción. Pero el hielo entre ambos empezó a romperse tras la segunda cita que consiguió del alemán y las cosas comenzaron a correr a un ritmo lento y aparentemente seguro.

Como Smith, un hombre de mundo, sabía a cierta ciencia que nada en el mundo era seguro. Fue que decidió finalmente hacerle caso a un colega suyo, un amigo de años con una particular manía de olisquear al resto, de contratar a un detective privado que disipara sus dudas. Y él contrató al mejor.

.

.

El viernes llegó sin mucha prisa y con el vino Levi a la oficina de Smith. Venía pulcro con su maletín de siempre y un sobre en el cual guardaba las fotografías y las notas que había tomados sobre la rutina del mocoso Jaeger. Los lugares que frecuentaba, las personas con las que habló aquella semana, las horas en las que salía y hasta lo que comía. Todo indicaba que Eren Jaeger solo era un chico común y corriente de su edad, salvo por su limitado movimiento en las calles pues era una persona de carácter hogareño.

Erwin veía con fascinación y orgullo como sus dudas iban desapareciendo, tanta era su emoción de percatarse de la inocencia y buenas intenciones del joven literato que la culpa comenzó a embargarle las entrañas en una sensación enfermiza y desagradable que hasta pensó en retirar los servicios de Ackerman. Sin embargo, fue el mismo francés quien le convenció de seguir con el acuerdo, a pesar de que bien pudo tomar el dinero y retirarse ahorrándose los días restantes que aún le quedaba por acosar. El detective estaba seguro que una vez empezado el acuerdo lo mejor era continuarlo, si Jaeger era libre de malas intenciones todo seguiría hasta como entonces y nada tendría que cambiar, y en caso contrario Smith podría tomar una decisión basándose en hechos y no en sentimientos.

\- Si es así como quieres seguir, no me opondré. Pero creo sinceramente que pierdes tu tiempo, Levi. Eren es una buena persona y no pude haber sido más afortunado de encontrármelo. – Aseguró el blondo mientras le servía una taza de café sin azúcar al hombre sentado frente a él.

\- Solo sé que la buena suerte no existe.

Y habría que darle crédito a Levi, porque no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

.

.

Eren tendría que aprender después que con las cuatro letras con las que se escribe sexo, no se puede escribir amor. Y no podían culparlo. No, porque errar es de humanos y él, a poco antes de cumplir las dos décadas de edad, sabía curiosamente que era toda una máquina de cometer errores.

Vivió siempre buscando el amor. Preguntado de puerta en puerta, de corazón en corazón quién tendría la suficiente alma caritativa para amar a un pobre muchacho desamparado de la buena fortuna. Fue su determinación la que lo llevó a seguir buscando aún en Alemania. Fue entonces que encontró a Erwin. El empresario lo arribó en el momento más inesperado, cuando ya todo lo había dado por perdido. Fue un pequeño soplo de calma en toda la tormenta que significaba su vida. El rubio le ofreció su tiempo, sus detalles y su corazón en bandeja de plata, a cambio él podía regocijarse con su cuerpo en una habitación abarrotada de emociones y sentimientos confusos.

.

.

* * *

*Metiche y chismoso: dicho coloquial de quien entromete sus narices en asuntos ajenos por mero morbo.

Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Puede que haya sido medio aburrido (o completamente aburrido xD), pero tengo BUENAS NOTICIAS! El siguiente cap viene el esperado primer encuentro! **Recuerden** que esta historia está diseñada para durar cinco caps, a lo mucho seis, si me paso siete xD! Pero no llegará a diez :')! Yo escribo cortito xD!

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario es bien recibido! Siempre los ando leyendo a todos:3 ! Un beso y una feliz semana a todos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola! Gusto de saludarlos de nuevo!

Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido unos días muy locos últimamente! En fin, no vengo a aburrirlos con mi vida, sino a traerles el tercer cap :D

Gracias a todos por los reviews, follows and favoritesssss...

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo III**

.

.

_"Mientras puedas mirar al cielo sin temor, sabrás que eres puro por dentro, y que, pase lo que pase, volverás a ser feliz." _ -Ana Frank

.

.

.

Y para ser estrictamente francos Levi no lo buscó, sino que fue él quien lo encontró.

Si Levi creyera en Dios podría decir que todo aquello no era más que una cruel broma del ser divino. Pero no. Él no creía en divinidades ni en aquello a lo que denominaban destino. No, simplemente estaba seguro que todo aquello era muestra de su mala suerte. Llegando a la cuarta semana y harto de la constante cursilería que construía Smith alrededor de su relación fue que finalmente las cosas comenzaron a caer por su propio peso tal y como, tarde o temprano, tenía que suceder. Por supuesto, él nunca pensó que las cosas fuesen a tomar un rumbo tan inesperado –y ni que decir, tan poco deseado.

El martes de aquella semana empezó tal cual lo iba haciendo desde que empezó su nuevo caso. Nada interesante que mereciera la pena anotar y, poco a poco, comenzaba a sopesar la idea de que todo sería igual hasta el final del trato. No obstante, algo completamente inusual ocurrió aquella tarde en Puerto María. Acompañado de su siempre fiel _americano _sin nada de azúcar y leyendo un libro para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba el descanso de Springer fue que la mala racha decidió tocar las puertas de su vida pacífica y monótona.

\- ¿Acaso es ese el nuevo libro de Dan Brown?

La voz que por semanas se hallaba escuchando a la lejanía, ajena y extrañamente familiar, resonó entre sus tímpanos enviando descargas en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Algo que no supo identificar se activó en su cerebro y una extraña sensación de mareo se instaló en la parte inferior de su vientre. Por suerte, el vértigo no duró más que un par de segundos y él pudo fijar su mirada, siempre fría y distante, sobre el par de ojos aguamarina que brillaban casi sin decoro al morir el sol en la tarde. Debería ser un pecado cargar con tremendos ojos, pensó aparentemente indiferente.

\- Así es.

Para su defensa, aquella corta respuesta estaba muy lejana a lo que en realidad quería decir. Lo que él realmente quiso expresar fue su mirada más antipática y mandar a volar al mocoso que llevaba días investigando y que –dicho sea de paso- a estas horas debería estar de regreso a su cuartucho, como siempre hacía cada día laboral de la semana. Sin embargo, el "así es" debió haberse escuchado tan ameno que el mocoso Jaeger no dudó en sentarse frente a él, como si lo hubiesen invitado a compartir una taza de café.

\- Justo estoy volviendo a releer Inferno. Todo lo relacionado a La Divina Comedia es mi punto débil. – Comentó mientras sacaba del morral un ejemplar bastante maltrecho, forrado en papel transparente y con las puntas dobladas.

Ante el estado del libro Levi no pudo más que fruncir el ceño en claro disgusto. Él siempre fue muy cuidadoso con sus pertenencias y nunca permitiría que cualquier posesión suya se hallase en tremendo estado nefasto. Mas ello quedó desplazado a segundo lugar en cuanto notó la brillante sonrisa de niño emocionado, tal cual esperaría de un mocoso que acababa de descubrir el regalo más fantástico en Navidad, que bailoteaba juguetona en su rostro y enmarcada por aquellos labios sonrosados y finos. El fulgor de su mirada lo deslumbró una vez más y pronto el color de sus irises pareció tomar un tono más dorado. Le preocupó de sobremanera creer que comenzaba a comprender por qué la obsesión de su cliente hacia el mocoso desaliñado que tenía enfrente.

Eren simplemente era de otro planeta.

Era algo que nunca esperó descubrir en su vida. Y se encontró a sí mismo cultivando el bichito de la curiosidad en su tenaz terquedad. ¿Qué otras cosas asombrosas podría enseñarle el niño aquel? Porque bien deberían darle el mérito de poseer algo que no supo identificar a tiempo y que tardaría, tal vez, demasiado en descubrir. Pero ello vendría después, cuando se diera cuenta que no solo en los libros suceden cosas sorprendentes, sino que la vida misma es una máquina de sorpresas. Unas más agradables que otras.

.

.

\- No deberías juntarte tanto con ese tipo. Es raro. – Sostuvo la joven mientras comía tranquilamente su emparedado.

El jueves a la hora del almuerzo la cafetería se hallaba abarrotada de gente y en medio del caos de estudiantes presurosos se hallaba el trío inseparable de amigos. Mikasa Ackerman acababa de salir de su práctica de kendo y, tras salir de camerinos, no dudó en acompañar a su amigo el blondo en búsqueda del alemán. Ellos tres terminaron siendo tan buenos amigos que sorprendería a cualquiera el saber que llevaban menos de un año de conocerse.

\- No es raro, solo es como nosotros. – Respondió feliz comiendo de su ensalada de atún.

\- Aun así, no deja de parecerme grosero.

Armin Arlet observó a sus amigos discutir y no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo del día anterior. Eren había dejado de emprender su inmediata vuelta a casa por dos días seguidos y eso ya era demasiado raro. Extrañados decidieron seguir al joven para satisfacer su curiosidad. ¿Qué sería aquello que distraía de su rutina al joven literato?

Y no era qué, sino quién. Alguien bajito, de cuerpo menudo pero fuerte, con una piel blanquecina y un carácter de mierda. Ellos sabían que Jaeger poseía un extraño magnetismo de atraer personas peculiares, pero aquello era salirse de la raya. En la vida se habían topado con la persona más huraña y cascarrabias de la Tierra. Levi Ackerman, un militar retirado que vivía de los impuestos del Estado tras ofrecer su vida en múltiples conflictos –o por lo menos eso fue lo que le sacaron a Eren después de tanta insistencia-, no era más que el sujeto que empleaba parte de sus tardes en tomar café en Puerto María y hacerle compañía a Connie, quien también parecía tener cierta fascinación hacia el ex militar. Lo que no sabían, claro está, es que Connie Springer sentía admiración por cualquiera que fingiera escuchar sus infinitos relatos.

Y así transcurrió el día. Hasta que llegó la tarde en que la cita implícita se cumplió. No había previo acuerdo ni planificación alguna, pero ambos sabían desde entonces que siempre podrían encontrarse en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Eren veía en él la persona que siempre quiso ser: un hombre con grandes aventuras, virtudes y valores que sería digno de recordar. Su admiración hacia el francés no parecía conocer límites y no pudo esquivar la emoción que le embargaba siempre que lo veía leer mientras disfrutaba de su _americano. _

Por su parte, Ackerman no pareció desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le presentó y terminó por incitar al joven a que hablara de sí tanto como podía. Debió admitir que no fue una tarea sencilla, pues el mocoso Jaeger parecía más interesado en hablar de la vida de sus autores y de sus fantásticas obras que de la suya. Pero Levi no desistió de su empresa y, en cambio, le transmitió la confianza necesaria para que se aventurara de hablar más allá de la fantasía. Para ello fue menester compartir sus experiencias, así el sentido de equivalencia haría su trabajo y podría conseguir de primera mano aquello que el alemán tanto resguardaba con esmero.

\- ... Y se quedaron juntos. Así fue como terminó. – Terminó de relatar mientras bebía lo último de su té de hierbas. – Adoro los finales felices.

\- ¿Quién diría que un mocoso como tú fuese tan romántico? – Preguntó con sorna Levi buscando provocar un tema que ansiaba tocar. Por su parte, el muchacho se abochornó ante la pregunta jocosa.

\- Yo creo que todos pueden ser románticos cuando quieren. – Tartamudeó avergonzado, tratando de esconder su timidez entre miradas esquivas. – Incluso usted, Levi.

\- Tsk. – La breve respuesta la dio sin pensar, sin embargo prosiguió. – Ya te dije que me tutees, no soy tan viejo. Y con respecto a tu aseveración, mocoso metiche, la respuesta es no. Yo no creo en esas mierdas cursis. – Declaró firme. – Pero no te ahogues en mi desdicha, tú tienes toda la apariencia de vivir esa cursilería en primera persona. – Dicho esto, acercó su rostro al del joven haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para que su breve estatura y la mesa de en medio no obstaculizaran su cometido. – Dime, ¿hay alguien en tu vida en ese sentido especial?

Los ojos de Jaeger se abrieron más, mostrándose más limpios y transparentes que nunca. Ello pudo notarlo Ackerman gracias a la cercanía y no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para observar con mayor detenimiento todos los rasgos suaves del joven. La piel algo pálida pero aún coloreada por efectos del sol y la vergüenza, la nariz pequeña, los labios delgado y un tanto resecos, la quijada fina, las cejas gruesas, las largas y tupidas pestañas y el par de acuarelas que cambiaban de tonalidad según le dieran la luz. Todo en Eren Jaeger era un misterio sin fin.

\- Yo... Yo estoy saliendo con alguien ahora. – Comentó bajando la mirada. – Pero no somos nada formal.

Muchacho honesto, pensó satisfecho. Aunque no pudo prever la ligera decepción al oír la respuesta del joven estudiante. Por algún tiempo pensó que sería alguien diferente. Más lo que siguió lo terminó por sorprender.

\- No me malinterprete, por favor. – A estas alturas comenzaba a pensar que Eren usaba la formalidad cuando se sentía nervioso. – No es que ando a la espera de nuevas expectativas, solo hago lo que creo que es justo para ambos.

La sonrisa triste que le dirigió fue fugaz pero suficiente. Afiló su mirada e ignorando el nuevo vértigo que sintió con más insistencia fue que se propuso a descubrir, de una vez por todas, el secreto que Eren Jaeger guardaba tras una vida tan pacífica y unos ojos bonitos.

.

.

\- Quiere escribir un libro y ya está haciendo algunos borradores. – Relató el francés mientras ojeaba distraídamente sus notas, a pesar que se sabía a cal y canto cada una de sus anotaciones. - No le gusta la mostaza, ni las películas de ciencia ficción, le tiene pavor a las arañas, a las agujas y a los payasos. Su color preferido es el azul oscuro y detesta el blanco. Come siempre que puede con cuchara y no soporta el café. Le gusta el dulce, los nachos con extra queso y los juguetes que vienen dentro de las chocolatinas para niños. Y, por sobre todas las cosas...

\- Levi...

La voz del rubio lo sacó de su monólogo abruptamente. Miró con fastidio al hombre sentado frente a él. Era sábado por la mañana y habían quedado en reunirse justo antes de una importante junta de negocios que tenía Smith. Por la tarde, casi finalizando el día, Erwin iría por Eren. Aquella noche tocaba ir al cine.

\- Levi, todo eso ya lo sé. – Comentó incómodo. – No creo que sea conveniente que ustedes dos sean tan cercanos. – Finalmente soltó.

El detective suspiró mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Ya veía venir algo similar, pero sabía exactamente cómo manejarlo. Tomando asiento –pues, mientras hablaba se había tomado la libertad de pasear por toda la habitación- fue que llegó al punto que a toda costa quería evitar.

\- Él ya me confesó que no quiere nada serio, Erwin. – Comunicó frío y directo, pero aun así tomándose la libertad de usar su nombre de pila para tratar de amortiguar la noticia. Smith bajó la mirada por unos segundos, pensativo y algo decepcionado.

\- ¿Te ha dicho el por qué? – Preguntó finalmente.

\- No, pero es algo que descubriré tarde o temprano de seguir ganándome su confianza. – Aseguró firme. – Créeme, no ha sido intención mía que nos volvamos tan cercanos, pero sé cómo aprovechar esta situación y sacar ventaja. Si lo que deseas son respuestas, ahora es el momento.

Los ojos azules platinados de Levi parecieron brillar fugazmente. Siempre sucedía cuando algo le parecía por demás interesante. La vida del francés siempre estaba compuesta por retos, para y por eso vivía. Y Eren Jaeger no era más que un rompecabezas que no tardarían en amar y desarmar. Al fin y al cabo, todo se termina descubriendo tarde o temprano.

\- Muy bien, hazlo.

.

.

Hangi Zoe revolvió el azúcar en su taza de una forma tan obstinada y atenta que pareciese que no había más finalidad en la vida que el disolver la glucosa en su _mocca_ caliente. Ackerman, por su parte, la miraba asqueado como siempre hacía tras recibir su visita inesperada. Pero no la terminaba de echar, porque finalmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer un domingo por la noche y, probablemente, Erwin estaría ocupando el tiempo de Eren en razones más reproductivas –sin serlo realmente- y sexistas.

\- ¿Chupaste limón? – La pregunta lo descolocó brevemente, y enarcando una ceja contratacó.

\- ¿Y a ti se murió tu última neurona? – La fotógrafa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, calma enano! – Se sobó la tripa tratando de menguar la risa que no terminaba por brotar de sus labios. – Es que acabas de poner la cara de mayor disgusto total que te he visto en la vida... ¡Y déjame decirte que eso viniendo de ti ya es demasiado!

\- Calla cuatro ojos de mierda.

\- Venga enanín. – Soltó de nueva cuenta mientras terminaba de reírse. - ¿Quién te ensució el tapete esta vez?

El francés desvió la mirada hastiado e ignoró el sentido de las preguntas absurdas de la mujer, todas aludiendo a su manía de mantener todo en perfecto orden y limpieza. Y es que así era Levi Ackerman. Alguien sencillo y complicado a la vez. No soportaba en ninguna medida –por más mínima que sea- la suciedad. En su pequeño departamento tenía una pequeña habitación dedicada única y exclusivamente a almacenar sus artículos de limpieza, iban ordenados por funciones y colores; todos correctamente distribuidos para facilitarle su tarea los domingos de limpieza. A su vez, y aunque pareciese difícil de creer considerando lo pulcro que siempre iba a dónde sea que vaya, en su guardarropas no había más prendas que las estrictamente necesarias. Un par de cambios para cualquier ocasión imprevista y que bien podía combinar haciendo uso de su imaginación; pues ello aprendió de la vida militar en la que se vio inmerso años atrás, donde los lujos eran nulos y lo indispensable era escaso. Sea como sea, ello solo fue una etapa más en su vida y que terminó convirtiéndolo en quien ahora era. Una persona excéntrica y humilde. Un tanto distante de la personalidad ostentosa de Smith.

Erwin no era mal tipo, pero hasta entonces vivía solo por y para él. Eren debió representar algún nuevo vestigio en su vida, pues había dejado de sumergirse en el mundo de los negocios para prestar un porcentaje de su atención en complacer y agradar a alguien ajeno a su ajetreada vida de magnate. Tal vez fue por eso que el molesto bicho de la culpabilidad no tardó en aparecer cuando se encontraba a sí mismo pensando demasiado en el joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa deslumbrante. Imaginaba a veces cómo sería compartir con él algo más que una taza de café, cómo serían sus demás facetas en los distintos golpes de la vida, cómo sería al escribir un relato estando inmerso en su mundo paralelo de ficción y bondad, cómo sería la textura de su piel y de sus labios, cómo sería abrazar su cintura en un día de frío y compartir el sofá viendo una película mientras disfrutaban de un botana casera. Y fue ahí cuando descubrió que había dejado de pensar en Eren Jaeger como parte de su trabajo para comenzar a asociarlo como alguien parte de su vida. Pronto trató de sacudir aquellos pensamientos, puesto que atentaba contra su ética laboral sopesar cualquier idea romántica o amical con alguno de sus entrevistados –acosados-. Tanto estuvo sumergido en su yo interno que no se percató cuando Hangi le rellenó la taza de café.

\- Enano, ese trabajo va a terminar por matarte. – Comentó divertida la mujer tras ver lo distraído que se hallaba su amigo revisando su teléfono.

Solo Dios sabría en qué medida y qué tan certeras fueron sus palabras aquella noche.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... El que sigue está avanzado, pero aún falta terminarlo y la verdad es que ando corta de tiempo (corazón roto)... sigo buscando trabajo y la universidad, el entrenamiento, la gripa y el huevo-frito de mi novio me restan las pocas energías que tengo... En fin, tal vez tarde en continuar .. pero espero hacerlo pronto!

Ah, por cierto, ojalá lean esto... Estoy por publicar una nueva historia (Jo, que ocurrente de mi parte)... Se llama Despertar y es algo nuevo para mí.. tiene una pizca de suspenso... pero es más que nada románica y psicológica.. En fin! A ver que pasa!

Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, es bien recibida! Saludos y linda semana! :D


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola!

**Muchísimas gracias** a esas personitas que aún siguen este historia media rara... **Lamento la demora**, pero mi amada computadora había sufrido un colapso después de que un día se me ocurrió tirarla sin más... Fue horrible porque había avanzado este cap al 70%... y me había gustaba tanto como había quedado que me entró una depresión bárbara al tratar de revivirlo en mi cabeza! Les juro que lo he reescrito por lo menos unas cinco veces y jamás me quedó como quise.. Hoy mi hermano la revivió (a mi computadora) y OH MILAGRO, mi documento fue uno de los pocos que se había salvado! Lloré de felicidad!

Este cap que es brevemente más corto que los otros, pero es el esencial de la historia. Desde aquí las cosas comienzan a caer por su propio peso! En él revelo el tan ansiado secreto de Eren. **POR FAVOR, NO ME ODIEN! ESTO YA ESTABA PLANEADO DESDE ANTES QUE SE HICIERA EL TÌTULO!** Yo hago mis historias pensando en el final y en los secretos que conlleva llegar hasta él.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo!

Enjoy it!

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo IV**

.

.

_"__Lo único que me duele de morir es que no sea de amor." _ \- Gabriel García Márquez.

.

.

Eren regresó a Alemania para morir. Tal vez fue aquella noticia la detonante de la decisión más arriesgada y cuestionada del francés. Se enteró pasada las seis primeras semanas del caso Smith. Aún recuerda cómo fue que por mera curiosidad terminó indagando más de la cuenta en el historial clínico del joven universitario. Jaeger había sido diagnosticado de cáncer pulmonar a mediados de mayo de un 2012, cuando aún el estudiante radicaba en Londres. Para ese entonces, un cruel frío azotó la ciudad sin compasión y él se vio sumergido en una potente toz de nunca acabar. Como era de imaginarse, le echó la culpa al mal clima y a su mala alimentación del terrible mal que él confundió como una gripa cruel; pero fue demasiado tarde cuando por pura insistencia de una amiga canadiense asistió al hospital y le detectaron el temible cáncer en fase terminal. Todo se fue a pique en aquellos tres meses que le supieron a tortura.

Fue ingresado a la clínica gracias a un considerable seguro de vida que su padre, el doctor Grisha Jaeger–cuando vivo-, dejó como parte de su herencia gracias a los varios años que dedicó al servicio de la salud. Le hicieron las pruebas pertinentes y, finalmente, tras una semana de espera, determinaron que ya ninguna operación invasiva era viable. Pronto lo sumergieron en quimioterapias periódicas que terminaron por dejarlo más muerto que vivo, con el cuero cabelludo expuesto al aire y con la piel pegada como fina tela a los huesos. Su ánimo decayó a tal punto que se había dado por vencido tras tanta medicina suministrada. Y aunque las cosas parecían que no podían seguir empeorando, lo hicieron. Una mañana ingresó la doctora Keller – quien se encargaba de su caso- y le comunicó que le quedaban poco o más de tres meses de vida. Con las esperanzas hechas trizas y rabiando contra el mundo, cogió sus maletas con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y alistando sus pocas pertenencias, emprendió rumbo a su tierra natal, Alemania. Aparentemente, supuso, el joven enfermo había decidido darse un último respiro antes de partir a otro mundo desconocido; curioso resultaba el hecho de sopesar que, en realidad, no había más familiar ni amistad que le quedara en un país que lo había visto nacer y partir casi el mismo día.

Pero la decisión del alemán no fue la única sorpresa que se llevó Levi cuando leyó su historial médico. Pasada las dos primeras semanas de su instalación en Berlín, y sobreviviendo a base de morfina y demás fármacos, Eren comenzó a presentar signos de vitalidad. El cabello comenzó a crecerle nuevamente y el cuerpo retomando poco a poco su contextura normal. Fueron más de seis meses en los que se dedicó a cuidar la apariencia de su cuerpo, pues su determinación por sacarle la vuelta a la enfermedad lo había llevado a pensar que el verse bien era sentirse bien y que, en realidad, todo era cuestión de salud espiritual. Retomó sus estudios en una universidad cercana a su departamento y decidió seguir viviendo hasta que la vida –y el cáncer- se lo permitiese. Un año después conoció a Smith, y el resto es historia conocida.

\- Mocoso de mierda.

La expresión que se había vuelto repetitiva en el último par de meses le supo a una amarga nostalgia. Venía frecuentando de vez en vez a Jaeger, compartiendo las tardes de tertulia en temas banales, adentrándose poco a poco en su vida y, recién entonces, supo que no sabía ni una pizca de quién era en realidad Eren Jaeger. Pero fue entonces, tras la devastadora noticia que logró borrarle la expresión estoica del semblante, que supo el por qué de tanta obsesión con el muchacho.

Eren Jaeger era más que un literato, más que un estudiante universitario, más que el joven desaliñado que se encerraba gran parte del día en su departamento, más que el amante de Erwin, más que su acosado, más que el chico que está a punto de morir por cáncer. Eren Jaeger era la persona por la cual estuvo esperando una vida y que dio por abandonada su búsqueda cuando comprendió que la vida era tan corta y traicionera que no podía sentarse a esperar por el amor verdadero. No, Levi había dejado a lado aquella idea obsoleta y se había vuelto un ermitaño en el amor.

Ackerman pateó con furia la caja de cartón que contenía todo los documentos referentes a la salud de su acosado y los papeles salieron volando por todo su despacho. La información era confidencial y la había obtenido de contrabando por medio de Petra Ral, su joven ahijada. La pequeña Petra, quien inspirada en la labor de su padre dedicó su vida a la enfermería para ayudar a quienes más la necesitaban, no dudó en entregarle los documentos a su padrino tras percibir en su voz la seriedad del asunto. Por supuesto, ella ignoraba el hecho de que el amigo cercano de su padre era un detective que se encargaba de revelar infidelidades. Levi golpeó la superficie de su escritorio con sus palmas y enfocó su vista al trío de fotografías que había conseguido de Eren en esa semana. Se veía tan feliz, tan libre, tan vivo que le dolía pensar que en cualquier momento se marcharía.

Para entonces había dejado de lado el hecho de que Eren Jaeger le pertenecía a Erwin Smith y que, por supuesto, su papel en la obra era meramente profesional. Asimismo, hizo caso omiso al protocolo cuando comprendió que amaba en realidad al muchacho de orbes coloridas y gestos aniñados. Y comprendió, finalmente, que haría lo que fuese para que Eren fuese suyo; incluso si eso significaba ir más allá de lo que sus valores le permitiesen.

.

.

.

\- No lo repetiré una vez más, cuatro ojos de mierda: necesito tu cámara. – Demandó extendiendo su diestra en dirección de Zoe.

Hanji lo observó extrañada pero sin dejar que esa maniática sonrisa suya bajase de intensidad. De por sí era muy raro que su mejor amigo –denominado por ella- se apareciese en la puerta de su departamento una noche cualquiera como lo era aquel martes, y más bizarro aún resultaba que Ackerman-soy-todo-quisquilloso-y-me-vale-mierdas le pidiese prestado lo que sea a ella, justamente a ella.

\- Es mi preciada Queenie, enano... ¿Por qué te la prestaría así sin más? – Cuestionó divertida acentuando su sonrisa maliciosa.

Y por la gran mierda. Él ya sabía que la fotógrafa obsesionada con la muerte no se la entregaría así tan fácilmente, y que a cambio querría información más allá de un trueque monetario. Puso su mejor cara de mala leche pero ni siquiera eso amedrentó los ánimos de la mujer. Suspirando desganado decidió contarle parte de la verdad.

\- Estoy interesado en alguien, demente. – Lo que dijo dejó de piedra a la mujer frente a él. Lo que sucedió después ocurrió tan rápido que a Levi apenas le dio tiempo de asimilarlo. Pronto se vio sentado en el sillón favorito de Hanji con una taza de té humeante entre sus manos y con toda la atención de la mujer que lo sumergió en ese mundo puesta en él. No necesitó más palabras para saber que tenía que continuar con su confesión si quería cumplir su objetivo. – Estoy interesado en un mocoso dieciséis años menor que yo y que está con el hombre equivocado.

Nada le costó soltar cada y una de las cosas que sabía del alemán, todos sus sueños, sus manías, sus secretos, sus vergüenzas, todas aquellas cosas que lo hacían tan único y especial... especialmente diseñado para él. Le habló sobre Erwin, sobre su idea equivocada del amor, de sus falsas aspiraciones, y de su resolución de hacer de una vez por todas lo que debió haber hecho semanas atrás. También le explicó cómo los ojos del mocoso Jaeger lograban llevarlo a millones de kilómetros a la distancia, cómo lo dejaban divagando e imaginando cada momento que podrían estar compartiendo de no ser por las evidentes limitaciones a las que se encontraba subyugado, de cómo le haría el amor aquí y en donde sea, porque para esas cosas uno termina comprendiendo que no hay límites. En fin, lo que hizo Levi Ackerman aquella noche lo negaría por siempre, porque simplemente él no era una persona romántica pero de vez en cuando –y solo con el mocoso- haría una breve excepción, una pausa a su satírico mundo de desilusión.

Zoe lo observó absorta, negándose por breves instantes que aquel hombre de estatura baja sentado frente a ella era la misma persona que antaño había asegurado jamás caer en la ridiculez que los ingenuos llaman amor. Quiso seguir el rumbo neutro del asunto y optar por una solución al dilema sin causar daños a terceros, pero fue el extraño brillo que bañaba la mirada gris del francés lo que finalmente la llevó a responder:

\- Está bien, acepto.

.

.

Eren reposó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, jugando con sus dedos a formar figuras abstractas en el pecho del mayor. Habían finalizado su cita de esa noche en la cama del mayor, donde Smith gustaba de poseer el cuerpo cálido y delgado del alemán. Llevaban poco más de una semana sin pasar el límite de las caricias candentes, últimamente Smith había percibido en el literato un aire ausente y distante que le inquietaba. Acarició con su diestra los cabellos castaños y fijó la mirada en el techo, preguntándose cuándo sería el momento indicado para soltar la pregunta del millón. Cinco pasos más allá se encontraba su gabardina oscura reposando ajena al lío en su cabeza en un sillón revestido en terciopelo rojo carmín, toda una monada vintage que costó más que la cama King en la cual ahora descansaba junto a su amante; dentro de uno de los bolsillos –para ser más precisos el izquierdo- se encontraba una pequeña caja negra escondida en las penumbras del abrigo que guardaba en ella el secreto de una promesa eterna de amor. Erwin observaba el abrigo con aire dubitativo.

Por un lado, el empresario se sentía culpable por desconfiar del alemán y contratar a un detective privado para la misma causa. Por el otro, podría apostar el treinta por ciento de su fortuna a que algo escondía el jovencito entre sus brazos; lo sabía, los años de experiencia le habían amaestrado para leer en los ojos los secretos de la gente. Lo que escondiera Jaeger era un secreto que esperaba que Ackerman pudiese revelar.

\- Tengo hambre, Erwin. ¿Quieres que te prepare un sándwich? – La voz suave del literato lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Frente a él encontró esos ojos inmensos de cervatillo perdido que lo enamoraron perdidamente y que, a su vez, escondía el más oscuro de los secretos.

\- No, amor, gracias. Pero anda tú a la cocina, en un par de minutos te alcanzo.

Jaeger sonrió ampliamente y cogiendo su camisa se dispuso a ir por algo de comida. Smith lo observó abandonar su habitación, dejándole con ganas de más y con una duda que le carcomía el cerebro de a pocos.

.

.

* * *

Qué tal les pareció?

En lo personal, me gustó mucho la frase... Cuando la leí, dije: Ohhhh, esto es definitivamente para este capítulo!

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, espero leerlos en pronto ahora que mi bebé ha revivido!

PD: Por cierto, estimo entre unos dos o tres caps más, y su epílogo. Ya saben que es un proyecto corto así que.. :D!

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, sugerencia y duda es bien recibida! Un beso gigante!

Buena semana! :D


End file.
